Through a Career's Eyes: Clove's Story
by Squintz
Summary: Clove smirked, ready to show Panem what she had. This was only the beginning of Clove Ensis. This was only the beginning of every Tribute's hell. T for gruesome scenes and Career language.
1. Chapter 1

Through A Career's Eyes: Clove

Chapter 1

As I stare out the window of the moving train, I watch the outskirts of the Capitol appear. Living in District 2, so close to the Capitol, always had its perks. I trace my finger carefully along the leather outline of the small armchair I'm sitting in. Cato walks in with a corky grin plastered to his face. He strides over, sitting down in the chair beside me.

He chuckles harshly. "Oh man, did you see the Reaping for District 12?" Cato bursts out with coldhearted laughter.

I snicker, trying to replicate his evil laughter. "Yes. I did. Pathetic." I smirk, rolling my eyes as I usually did.

"We'll make this year a year to remember." I announce, turning to face Cato.

"We'll tear them apart anyway. And the little girl…" He trails off, searching for her name in his memory, "Prim… She'll never see her sister again." Cato snarls the words, breaking out in another otherworldly laugh.

"Yeah…" I trail off. "So, Cato, what do you think you'll have to do to get your hands on some knives for me, in the Arena?" I ask, batting my lashes at him for full effect.

Cato always had a weakness for girls. Especially me. But I've never seen him melt the way he did when the girl from District 1 volunteered. He shakes his head, releasing a thin breath.

"Well, I don't really know, Clove. I think it mainly depends on the Arena's type. Wouldn't you agree?" Cato returns my clever grin, stretching his jaw.

I nod, blinking hard at him. Since neither of us had really ever been to a real school instead of the Academy, we didn't know a lot about the nature theme of the Arena. Or how to really survive. Just how to kill everyone in the Arena until you and you partner were the last Tributes standing. From there you'd have to wing it. We'd already decided to pair up with the two from District 1. Since the boy looked of some use and the girl... Well, her for Cato.

I look out the window again as the train zooms through a tunnel, gliding effortlessly across the track. I stand up slowly, looking out the window as the train emerges from the tunnel, and pulls to a smooth stop. I laugh and smile as the colorful people of the Capitol wave to me, cheering and pointing at me. Me, Clove Ensis. I'm too distracted to really move, so Cato sweeps me up and carries me to the door.

When we get close enough, he sets me down gently and smirks.

"Take it away, Clove."

"With honor." I chuckle, sliding the door open and waving like mad.

I blow kisses to the crowd, knowing here it's appropriate because the other Tributes aren't here to see me. And I have to display my scary image. The heartless, bloodthirsty, and evil Clove. I flip my hair across my shoulder, watching the Capitol citizens eat it up like hungry wolves surrounding a dead elk.

Luckily, Capitol citizens _thrive_of off arrogance. Which Cato tends to contain a lot of. Me, well, I don't have much arrogance. I have confidence. Not too much, not too little. But I can fake it to make it appear I'm arrogant. And that's just what I plan to do. I throw knives. I never miss. And I'm smart. Cato is not nearly as intelligent as I am… Nor will he ever be if all he focuses on is being arrogant and heartless 90% of the time.

I feel awesome; standing with half of Panem's most rich, most heartless, and most stupid people right in front of me. This makes me think about Sponsors. Surely these idiots would spare me a nice knife or two. Especially in the Arena. They're all just waiting to catch a glimpse of me, Clove Ensis. And this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My face twists with rage as I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm dressed in a ridiculous outfit for Chariot night. Gold armor of some sort, making me look like an idiotic gladiator, and a stupid hat with wings on it. I frown, pressing my fingertips to my forehead and shaking my head.

"Is-Is something wrong, Miss Ensis?" My stylist, Severa, asks with trembling hands.

"Yes." I snarl through a mutter.

"I look like a moron, Sev." I snarl, turning to her and dropping my hands to my side.

"But... It matches the theme of District 2... Masonry." She whimpers, daring to take a step forward and continue to fix my make-up.

_ 'Oh yeah. Because District 2's theme totally matches a stupid-looking gladiator.' _I think to myself. I scowl, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, because when your District theme is weaponry, you just have to go out and look like an idiot."

Severa sighs hopelessly, her face flushing with embarrassment. I smirk in pleasure, running my tongue over my teeth.

"Besides, Sev. I got an image going on here, and you're messing it up. Did you not see how brave I was at the Reaping? Are you stupid?" I practically yell now, my voice raising every second I speak. It's then that I hear the ring of the bell that signals it's time for us to get into our chariots.

"Let's just get this crap over with." I growl under my breath, leading Severa from the room.

I see the chariot parked in front of the door, Cato standing in it with that typical cocky grin. The usual Cato. Good to know he looks as stupid as me, though. I step up next to him, seeing how he towers over me. _'Of course he does, Clove. You're tiny.' _I remind myself.

I shake my head, then turn to the entrance at the tunnel. I see the enormous stands, but no people. I can hear them roaring with excitement, their chatter and obnoxious laughter every once in a while. Light pours through the entrance, leading into the Chariot Hall. As soon as I notice all the light, I'm excited to show myself off to the Capitol and all of Panem. My heart thuds in my chest, excitement driving through my veins.

The only downside: This dorky outfit. I focus on the Chariot ahead of us. District 1. Glimmer and the boy... His name is... Marvel. Yeah, Marvel. What a stupid name... Glimmer. I roll my eyes, seeing how ridiculous they look, but better than us. So who am I to speak? Even District 5's awkward costumes look better than ours.

Suddenly, the Chariot is jerked forward by the pair of horses leading it. District 1's chariot disappears through the streak of light, then we follow. It's suddenly like I'm engulfed in a rainbow. The Capitol citizens are cheering, decorating the stands with an array of colors. Capitol people of every shape and size are standing or sitting in the stands, waving, screaming, cheering, reaching. All just trying to catch a glimpse of us. Of _me_. The horses continue on, actually _ignoring _ all the action.

I can now see the announcing booth high above President Snow's stand where Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith sit. The cameras zoom in on us, then out, exploring the Hall and the passing chariots. I see the crowd stand up when our Chariot stops, and I turn around to see some sort of glowing going on in the hallway. Then, out shoots District 12.

I flush green with envy. They look amazing. I feel my face going red, and Cato turns to watch as well. Katniss and Peeta wave to the crowd, laughing and smiling. Katniss even blows kisses and the crowd goes nuts. I sneer in disgust, rolling my eyes. How could she be so stupid? Making herself look weak... And in front of me? _'Well I don't think so, Fire Girl.' _I smirk, turning back around as their Chariot comes to a stop and their flames die out. President Snow's voice booms out over the microphone.

"Welcome!" He announces.

The crowd just doesn't stop cheering. "Welcome!" He presses again, adjusting his tie and lifting his gloved hand in the air.

The crowd falls half-silent, making President Snow's voice audible. "Tributes, we welcome you to the Capitol. We salute your courage... And your sacrifice." He smiles artificially, resting his hands on the podium.

"And we wish you Happy Hunger Games! May the odds, be ever in your favour." The words barely roll off his tongue before the crowd is going nuts again.

I roll my eyes again, grabbing hold of the handle on the Chariot as it lurches forward, turning and riding down the hall again. Cato leans closer to me, whispering in my ear.

"Did you see how they held hands?" He asks. I nod bluntly.

"That means he's her weakness. If we kill him in the Arena, she'll be nothing." Cato says intelligently. I then realize that's the smartest thing he's ever said. And I'd known him since I was 5.

Cato grins, patting my shoulder and turning forward again. When we arrive back in the tunnel, he rips off his hat and throws it on the floor. The two stylists come over and begin to talk to us, rambling on about the outfits. I pay half the mind, but glimpse at Cato. He glares right at the District 12 Tributes. I notice the drunk lift his head and stare, but quickly turn back to the stylists.

We leave a few minutes later, piling into the elevator. When we finally arrive in the room, it reminds me of the Academy. It's open spaced, but full of colorful furniture and random shag rugs. I take off without dinner to my room, knowing it's better to start training myself for starvation now than in the Arena. I plop down on the bed, facing the ceiling and listening to the conversation that Cato is having with the stylists and our mentor.

After losing interest in the muffled voices, I carelessly block them out, rolling over. I stare at the clock for a bit. 9:30. I heave myself up, swinging my legs over the edge of the blue blanket that rests over the bed. I stand up, and head for the bathroom. When I'm inside, I shower quickly, brush out my long, black hair, collapse on the bed, and doze off, ready for an intense day of training tomorrow, when I'll get to show everyone my murderous abilities. My endless skill. When I get to show everyone Clove Ensis. The real Clove Ensis...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I fling a knife right into the chest of a dummy about 20 feet in front of me. I smirk in cold-hearted pleasure, knowing in two days, I'll be doing this for real. Cato walks over with that grin plastered to his face, chuckling.

"Nice job, my little Clove."

_ 'Ugh... I told you not to call me that.'_ I think, rolling my eyes as he tugs me into a rough, under-arm hug.

"Thanks." I stifle a laugh, trying to keep my cool.

A couple of hours later, we're all waiting in line when all of a sudden, Cato screams at the boy from District 6. "You took my knife, 6!" He yells, shoving him onto the concrete floor.

The boy gets up quickly, shoving him back with a surprising amount of strength. "I didn't take your knife, District 2!" He's keeping the same tone as Cato: Loud and pissed. Cato makes an attempt to throw a punch, but is dragged back by Peacekeepers.

I smirk to myself, crossing my arms. All this raw aggressiveness sinking into Cato is starting to come out. Making him more bloodthirsty than ever. He snarls at the boy as the whistle blows and we're pushed back into line, jabbing his finger at the boy's chest.

"Just you wait, District 6. Until the Arena. Watch your back, 'cause you'll be the first one I get!" He smirks, turning and tearing a sword from the weapon rack, taking his anger out on a dummy.

The head tumbles onto the floor, rolling at the boy's throat. I just can't wait to see how Cato acts in the real Games.

I'm dressed in a red and pink dress. The top, strapless, and the skirt, short. I inspect myself in the mirror, spinning a few times. Well, I still look threatening. Good. But threatening. My dark hair is pulled up in one big roll atop my head, the rest done in smaller hoops. I wait in the line behind the stage, talking to Cato until my name is called by Caesar Flickerman.

I'm greeted ecstatically by a screaming crowd, a smile from Caesar, and bunches of cameras.

"Welcome, Clove." He laughs, offering me a seat.

I sit down quickly, crossing my legs, resting my hands on my lap.

"So, Clove, how are things going with training?" He asks, his broad smile still chiseled to his face.

"Only fantastic, Caesar." I smirk with a charm, looking out to the audience.

This gets a bunch of whoops, cheers, and a rowdy applause. I wave, laughing and turning back to Caesar. He smiles brighter.

"Amazing. And what do you think are the perks you have, skill wise, that will help you in the Arena?" Caesar asks, crossing his hands over the arm of his chair.

"Well, I throw knives. I never miss a target, I'm intelligent, and I'm vicious." I force a bragging smile, receiving more applause from the crowd.

Caesar lets out a gasp, placing his hand over his chest. _'Over dramatic Capitol scum...' _I think silently, keeping the same smile on.

"Amazing, Clove. Amazing." Caesar smiles, nodding his head.

"And are you ready? For what the Games have to offer you?" He asks, patting my wrist.

_ 'Oh... Gross.' _I think, feeling his skin contact mine.

I snap out of my thoughts, slowly nodding in response. Then, I speak.

"Absolutely. I'm extremely ready to show all of Panem the magnificence I have to offer. The strength, the wit, and the skill." I laugh strongly, proudly, knowing most of this is true.

"Fabulous, Miss Ensis! Just fabulous!" He gushes, standing and shaking my hand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Clove!" He announces, before calling Cato on stage as I rush off in my high heels.

As soon as I'm in the hall, I tear them from my feet, rubbing them out.

"Damn shoes..." I mutter.

Sev arrives shortly with a pair of boots, letting me slip them on gladly. As I lean against the wall, waiting for Cato, my heart pounds in my chest. Thoughts of tomorrow crawl into my brain, flooding my thoughts. I just can't wait until I get my hands on a knife and show Panem who I am.

_ 'I'm Clove Ensis, I'm 16 years old, I'm from District 2, and I'm going to win the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games.' _I think, a wry smirk creeping across my lips.

I fold my arms, watching Cato walk off stage. Who cares if he's big? Who cares if he's my District partner? I'll kill him anyway. One day or another.

We slip into the elevator, residing to our rooms. I shower quickly, removing all the traces of make-up from my skin, and dive into bed. Only because I'm too eager for anything else. I need the Hunger Games. And I'll thankfully get them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 60 seconds we're required to stand on our plates are mind-numbingly agonizing. I run my eyes over the group of Tributes. Cato, who stands only 4 plates away. Glimmer and Marvel, who stand about 5 plates apart from me, and 3 plates apart from each other. The girl from District 12 is my prey. I smirk, licking my teeth. I can sense the cameras zooming in on me. Featuring my bloodthirsty looks, broadcasting them all across Panem.

Then, suddenly, the gong rings out and Tributes are dashing for packs. I run, spotting a pack with a bundle of knives propped against it. I grab it, swinging the pack over my shoulder and flinging a knife right into the back of a girl's neck. She drops dead, letting me tear the knife from her, bringing it out and licking off the warm crimson liquid that covers the blade. I smile coldly in pleasure, turning to see the Girl on Fire and the boy from District 9 battling it out over a pack.

I smirk, this is my opportunity. I wipe away the remaining blood from my face, then position the knife. I run at the boy, then swing my arm forward, launching the knife right into his back. He drops to his knees, spitting blood all over Katniss, then falling to the ground on his face. Katniss stares at me, her eyes widened like a pig's when it sees a farmer coming at it with an ax. A broad smile crosses my thin lips, making me lower my brows for effect.

Katniss struggles backwards, and I throw a knife at her, rocketing it right for her face. She swiftly avoids it, shoving the bright orange pack right in front of her head, barely escaping her death. I shake my head, snarling at myself. I won't pursue her. Not by myself. I watch as she darts through the forest, disappearing almost instantly as she's engulfed by the endless amount of foliage.

I regroup with Cato, the blonde, and Marvel, collecting weapons from fallen Tributes, crates, and weapon racks. We stock up, then trek into the woods, trying to hunt down Fire Girl.

It's only hours later that we see the low glint of a fire not too far ahead. Cato smirks, and I snicker. Could it be her? Katniss? We run silently, hiking along the gentle slope of the valley. When we finally arrive, we see the curly brown locks of the girl from District 8. I toss Cato his sword, and she turns around from warming her hands, wincing.

Cato decapitates her head, then tucks the sword in his belt, smirking with pleasure. Her cannon goes off, then off we go again, trying to find the Girl on Fire. Glimmer and Cato stop us over and over, laughing as we imitate the girl.

Glimmer falls to her knees, laughing and screaming: "No! Please don't kill me! No! No!"

We all bust out with laughter, then Cato drags Peeta forward. "Hey, Loverboy, you sure she went this way?" He asks, giving his elbow a rough grip.

"Yeah... That was just her... Outpost partner..." He stutters, being shoved along.

"You better be sure." Cato barks, following after him.

I keep the same tread, then wait until it's pitch black and we can't walk any longer to declare it's time to stop.

"Let's make camp." I demand.

They all agree, and we sit down, start a fire, and sharpen our weapons. We check the packs, then let Marvel stay up on patrol while we sleep. I smile, then doze off, my hand placed on my knife for good measure. I dream of the Tributes I killed, then relive the delicious taste of blood on my tongue from the girl from District 7 that I murdered earlier that day. And finally, for once in my life, I feel truly happy... I feel like myself. I feel like Clove Ensis...


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, yes. I know I've been a bit slow lately, but sorry. My SYOT has crammed my in-box :D Hooray! Anyway, here's Chapter 5. Get ready for some... Gruesomeness... **

Chapter 5

I laugh, constricting the boy by the neck, holding him tight in my arm, completely imprisoned. He snarls, trying to bite at my wrists, his face turning bright red. I only let out a sick chortle, trying hard to stay focused instead of laughing. He struggles, coughing and spitting. I don't mind the flecks of saliva that land on my hand, keeping him held tight.

"So, what'd you say your name was again?" I ask him, beginning a friendly conversation before I completely banish all life from him.

I let go of his throat, instead, grabbing his arms and forcing him to double over, keeping his arms held behind him. He whimpers, then speaks out.

"Jackal." He says, keeping still, his breaths short and raggedy.

"Jackal?" I ask, a rather sharp edge in my voice, "What an appropriate name for a little, innocent, sneaky animal..." I snicker, pulling his arms closer to each-other.

He lets out a squeal, writhing to the side.

"Don't move!" I snarl, pulling him back against my chest and forcing the knife against his throat. He breathes quickly, panting.

"And you're from... District 10... Right?" I ask.

He nods weakly, not daring move from my grasp. I smile.

"Well that's nice..." I say, grabbing his jaw. "Would you like to say anything, to your family?" I ask.

_ 'At least I'm being decent...' _I think, rolling my eyes as he begins to ramble. I feel his tears on my hand. Warm. Humid. I frown.

I can almost feel his emotions in them... Scared... Sad... Longing to be home. I quickly shake the thoughts from my head, smirking again. My thin lips spreading as the devilish smile crawls across my complexion. Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer watch in the distance, sitting on fallen logs and laughing,cheering me on. I hold him tighter, pressing the knife slowly into his neck.

I then decide I really want to savor the fun. So I swing him around, grab my belt, and shove him against a tree. I wrap his arms around the trunk, forcing them backwards. He screams as the bones snap, forcing them out of the crevices of his elbows. I just laugh, enjoying every second of his suffrage. I secure his wrists with the belt, ensuring no escape.

He winces, begging for me to let him go. I frown, sticking out my bottom lip in a dramatic pout. I can already sense the Capitol crowd eating this up.

"Well, we can't do that, now can we? That'll ruin the show." I say, teasingly tracing his jaw line with my favorite blade. It's a cruel number. Extremely curved, and pointed.

He breaks down, sobbing. He bends towards the ground, his head going between his knees as he bawls. I grab him by the shirt, slamming his back against the tree.

"Be a man." I snarl, practically screaming.

He falls silent, letting me press the blade to his nose. He stares at me with wide eyes, and I can feel his heart pounding. No. I can _hear_ it.

I slit off a chunk of skin, then force his mouth open. "Eat it." I smirk, my thin lips curving up. He shakes his head.

"No." He says, trying to be defiant. I growl, then stand, shaking my head.

"I see how it is." I announce, pulling my leg back and slamming it into his ribs.

_ Snap!_ I can see the dent in his side. I've broken two of his ribs. He screams, throwing his head back and coughing like mad. I can already tell that the bone's broken through the skin.

He coughs harder, blood spewing from his mouth. I realize how much I enjoy this... How fun this is. And it's only begun. He isn't even _half _dead yet. I lick my lips in pleasure, then grab my knife again, inspecting his face.

"Hmmm..." I think, grabbing a piece of charcoal from the grass.

"I think we'll sketch an outline first." I declare, beginning to write my name across his forehead. I do this to his cheeks, then bring the charcoal piece down to his neck, where I cut part of his shirt off so his chest is visible.

I was right. A shard of bone peeks through his skin, causing blood to flood from the open wound. I write my name over and over across his chest, daintily humming while I do so. He shudders, I laugh. Polar Opposites. He winces, begging me, at least I think, to end his life. I can barely understand him with all the blood pouring from his mouth. I shake my head.

"Now, now, Jackal. You have to be a big boy for Mommy and Daddy, right?" I ask, a coldhearted smirk parting my lips once more.

He actually nods. I burst out in a coarse, loud, laughter. He blinks at me, blood oozing from the missing chunk of skin on his face. He's silent. I can tell he's dying for me to make him... Well... Die. He whimpers like a scared puppy as I open my jacket, decorated with a fancy assortment of my best knives.

I run my fingers across each one, then snatch up a thick, enormous blade. I grasp the handle tight, beginning the carving process across his chest. He screams endless amounts, blood forcing him to choke and spit as he cries, begging me to let him die. I ignore him, refusing to stop. I plunge the knife into his stomach, then pull it out. It's drenched in the warm, copper-colored, thick liquid. I run my tongue along the blade, teasingly letting him watch me drink his blood. Or what's left of it.

I move on to his neck, continuing to ignore his obnoxious whining, then carve my name daintily into the sides of his neck, just in the right spot. He's still living. I tilt his head back, dragging my tongue along the open wounds, practically lapping up the blood like a thirsty animal.

He winces as I lick off the blood, probably exposing the wound to open infection. He coughs again, sending blood all over my face.

"That's it." I growl. "I'm done with you. Obnoxious little brat." I growl, snatching up my favorite blade, endlessly cutting and chiseling my name into his face.

He screams bloody murder until finally, after I've licked the last wound clean, his head drops to one side, and a loud cannon booms out.

I snicker, dipping my finger in an open wound, then dabbing it on my tongue. Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel stroll over, their eyes wide.

"Wow, Clove." Says the blonde, twirling a finger through her hair. "You're scary."

I nod. "I know." I smirk, playfully drinking up any last traces of blood on my blade.

Cato just stares at the corpse as the hovercraft attempts to pick it up.

"Crap! My belt!" I yell, kicking the mechanism as hard as I can, then snatching the belt from the carcass, sending blood out everywhere.

I grab his lifeless corpse, seeing it's already almost weightless, then strip off Jackal's shirt, licking off all the rest of the blood. It's still warm. Marvel blinks hard, continuing to stare at me along with Cato.

"What?" I ask, licking remains off my fingers.

"You're freaking crazy." Marvel blurts out, tilting his head.

I growl like an animal, pressing the blade against his throat as I get up in front of his face. He tilts his head back, eyes wide. I snicker.

"Did you have something to tell me?" I ask.

"Nope. Not at all." He says rather quickly, scooting away. I nod.

"That's what I thought you said." I say smartly, turning and walking away. I don't care if I'm crazy. Careers are supposed to be evil. And I was doing a pretty damn good job.

They were supposed to be headstrong, arrogant, evil, and snarky. I was all of the above, luckily. Well, in the Arena, of course. I was also bloodthirsty. Literally. But mostly, I was who I really should've been all along. _Clove Ensis._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, after two days, here's chapter 6 :) Enjoy, favorite, review. I hope you guys like it. It's going to be... Fun :) I'm adding a twist to it, so don't be all: OH MAN, THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW THE BOOK GOES. So, don't get your undies in a twist. **

Chapter 6

Marvel, Cato, Pearl, the Blonde, Lover boy, and I hike through the woods, boredom nipping at our heels.

"Guys... I'm so bored..." The Blonde finally admits, sweeping her hair over her shoulder.

I roll my eyes, stopping my walking. "I'm, for once, agreeing with Blondie." I declare, sitting on a fallen log.

It's scorched, and the air is hot... It must've been on fire a few hours ago... On fire... On fire... _ON FIRE! _

I stand up, screaming out loud. "The Girl on Fire!" I yell, tearing my knife from my bloody belt.

The three turn to me, eyes widened.

"What?" They ask stupidly, as if all on chorus.

"The Girl on Fire! Don't you get it? The woods were burnt on _purpose!_ Do you _seriously_ think the Gamemakers would burn down the woods for no reason at all?" I'm practically yelling, swinging my arms in gestures.

No response from them...

"It's a _joke_ from them! Get it? Girl on Fire! They set the woods on fire because _she _was here!" I exclaim, seeing their faces light up.

They've finally realized what I'm getting at.

"Clove!" Marvel exclaims.

"That's genius!" Cato laughs.

I nod. "Yeah, I know. Now lets follow the trail and see if we can hunt her down!" I laugh, taking lead as I follow the charred remains of wood and foliage.

A rock is soiled with some blood and a huge burn mark... Someone must've gotten hurt... Katniss. A smile creeps across my face. Good thing she's injured. I wouldn't want anything to part my desires to murder her live across Panem.

We leave the forest, the fire trail disappearing. I sigh. Too bad we didn't find her. We totally could've if we jus-. I'm cut off in thought by Marvel.

"Guys! Guys, look! There she is!" He screams, pointing to Katniss' head that's peeking from the water.

We laugh, watching her struggle to escape the water. She throws herself at a rock, trying to cheat fate from her watery grave.

We chase her for a long time, constantly yelling back and forth over who's going to kill her first.

"I'm going to rip her ears off and shove them down her throat!" I laugh, taking lead of the pursuit.

"Not if I get her first!" Cato calls, coming up on my heels.

I laugh even harder, speeding up. The blonde crashes into me, taking my lead away and letting the boys pass us up. Even Lover boy! And the girl from District 4, Pearl. I snarl, grabbing Glimmer by the blonde, braided locks and dragging her up roughly.

"You can take Cato away from me, but you definitely cannot take away Katniss. She's my kill." I snarl at Glimmer, starting to run.

She comes up beside me, keeping my pace.

"Go to hell, Clove." She growls. I roll my eyes.

"I'll see you there, you little-" I'm cut off as I bump into Cato, who stands next to Marvel at the foot of a huge tree. Katniss has just scaled it, clinging to the trunk. She's about 30 feet in the air, staring down at us.

We all exchange glances, then look back up at her.

"So, how are you?" Katniss calls down, an artificial smile chiseled into her lips.

I roll my eyes, then Cato calls up.

"Good. How about yourself?"

She shrugs, pursing her lips. "It's been a bit warm for my taste. But it's cool up here. You should come up!" It's all I can do not to laugh, because I'm cut off by Cato.

"I think I will..." Cato challenges, flexing his jaw.

Glimmer hands him the spear, watching him scale the tree. Katniss ascends 50 feet higher in about... 0 to 20 seconds. Despite her injuries, nothing's stopping her.

I frown, rolling my eyes. Pearl, behind me, looks around for something to shoot her with. Cato grabs a loose branch, tumbling down and landing on his back. _Hard._ I stare at him as his face turns red and he screams at Katniss, cursing violently at her.

"I'll do it myself." The Blonde snarls, tearing an arrow from the sheath, then loading it into the bow.

She aims it at Katniss, shooting it right at the tree. I sigh, shaking my head. Glimmer shouldn't try. She's extremely incompetent with a bow.

The Girl on Fire grabs the arrow, waving it above our heads.

"Let's just wait her out." Lover boy says.

We turn to him, our faces twisted in rage.

"She has to come down sometime. It's that or she starves to death." He says matter-of-factly.

Cato considers this, then nods, throwing the spear back to Glimmer. "Okay. Somebody start a fire..." He says, trailing off as he and Marvel disappear through the foliage, going out to hunt.

Lover boy starts the fire, scraping the sticks together. I watch him carefully, my hand on my knife that hangs from my belt. He looks up at me, tilting his head.

"You know, you don't always have to watch me." He frowns, turning back down to focus on the sparking fire.

I snort with cruel laughter, sitting on the ground. "I feel like I do. Obviously you could betray us at any minute." I state aloud, watching the Blonde poke around the packs, looking up at the Girl on Fire occasionally.

I ignore Glimmer, turning back to Peeta, who begins to speak.

"Wow, I would've thought you would figure out I don't want to die, so I wouldn't back stab you guys. You're like, the only smart one in the group." He rolls his eyes, his tone annoyed.

Pearl looks up, a dramatic gasp escaping her lips.

"Hey!" Glimmer frowns.

I roll my eyes, turning to Glimmer. "Shut it, Blondie. We all know you've only made it past day one because you're appealing to Cato."

"You're _decently_ attractive." Peeta adds in, a chuckle put in for good measure.

I laugh, elbowing his side. He snickers, adding more twigs to the small fire, making it larger. Glimmer scowls, turning away.

"Whatever. At least I'm prettier than you, Clove. Which is why Cato likes me more." Glimmer says obnoxiously.

I turn back to her, knitting my brows. Rage sparks in my chest.

"What'd you just say?" I snarl, my hand gripping the blade of my knife already.

"You heard me, _Clove._" She says my name with an edge, turning, Cato's spear in her hand.

"Well, _Glimmer_," I return the same edge, standing up, "It just so happens, that I'm smarter than you. It just so _happens_, that I'm better than you. And it just so_ happens_, that I could drain all life from you in a _second_ and chew your guts up for a meal!" I scream, shoving her down into the dirt.

She gets up, drawing the attention of Pearl with her yell. Peeta scoots back, not daring to talk to us.

She comes over to me, her face flushed with rage.

"Well then, _Clove._" She screams in my face, "It just so_ happens, _that I stole your boyfriend!" She laughs, then ceases her laughter as I slam her back into the tree, catching the Girl on Fire's attention.

She looks down at us, her face lit up with amusement. I hold my biggest blade to her throat, right against her jugular vein.

"Well, Glimmer. I just want you to know, that even though we're in the same group, I could gladly murder you in just one split little minut-"

"Clove!" Cato screams from behind.

I drop my head, shaking it in failure.

_ 'So close...' _I think, releasing my grip on Glimmer, allowing her to breathe.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing?" He screams, grabbing me by the hood of my jacket and swinging me around.

Marvel stands behind him, holding a dead elk of some sort. I shake my head towards Blondie.

"Well, your little hoe over here was causing some problems." I yell, shoving him hard on the chest.

He grabs my hips, snatching me against him. I can hear his heart thudding in his chest, his every single breath drawn. "She's not my girlfriend, Clove... Don't lose your mind..." He whispers in my ear, his voice soft and honest. I blink hard, tilting my head.

"N-No?" I ask, whispering as well.

"No." He echoes, pressing his forehead to mine. "You're just exhausted... Get some rest..." He orders me, kissing my cheek, then letting me lie down on my blue sleeping bag, curling up and dozing off.

I wake up the next morning to an enormous noise. _Thunk! BZZZZZZZZZT! _I feel a sharp jab in my cheek, then scream as I see Glimmer and Pearl being engulfed by a _furious_ swarm of Tracker Jackers. I scream, grab my pack, my sleeping bag, then bolt through the woods. Marvel, Lover boy, and Cato are hot on my heels. I can still hear the screams of Glimmer and Pearl in the distance, and the furious buzz of the Tracker Jackers. I shudder, then dive into the water that has just materialized in front of me.

The boys follow, and then the cannon booms off. Only once. I tilt my head, my soaking wet hair dripping down in my face, even though it's pulled into a ponytail with a braid on the side. I spit some water out, rubbing water from my face.

"W-wait..." I say, coughing out some more water that had shot up my nose during the dive.

Suddenly, a screaming Glimmer emerges from the woods, jumping into the water only feet away. Green slime oozes slowly from the sting on her face, that's swollen to about the size of a tangerine. I blink hard, thinking it may only be a hallucination. It's not.

I reach the surface, heaving myself on the rock. The same lake Katniss was in yesterday. _Crap! _Katniss! We forgot she was still there... She must've ran off. And Glimmer's missing her arrows and her bow. I grab her arm, dragging her viciously on shore.

"You let her get the arrows?" I yell, holding her by the shirt collar.

She rambles on, nodding. "I-I was afraid! She had a knife! What was I going to do?" Glimmer yells back at me, pinching my arm hard.

I scream in rage, swatting her across the face. She growls.

"It's on, Clove." Glimmer declares, turning around, then whipping back at me and charging. She lunges, tackling me to the stone. My back hits the ground with a loud thud.

I yell out, then grab Glimmer's throat with my hand, pushing her head back.

"You've asked for it, Blondie!" I scream, shoving the knife against her throat.

She yelps out, apologizing repetitively. I roll my eyes.

"So now you're sorry? At the face of death?" I scream, pressing the knife harder to her throat.

She nods, saying she's sorry. I decide I've had enough, and I'm glad no one is interfering. Cato, Marvel, and Lover boy just stare. Awestruck and frozen.

I push the knife into Glimmer's neck, plunging it deep past her skin layers, through her throat, and out the back of her neck, barely missing her spinal cord. The cannon booms out, extremely close. I pull the knife out of her neck, bringing out a fresh, warm, and thick new layer of blood on the blade. Pushing the knife to Marvel, I smirk.

"Would you like to repay me for so rudely insulting me, two days ago?" I ask.

He shakes his head. I force his jaws apart, pulling his tongue out, and running it up the blade.

"Now swallow her blood." I demand him. And he does.

The hovercraft mechanism swoops down, picks up Glimmer's body, then disappears. I look up to the sky, sitting in wait for Glimmer's face to pop up at night... I'm eager to see my victim's picture. The girl who used to be pretty... The girl who I killed. The girl, who sadly, wasn't smart enough to depict the images of my murderous abilities in her head. Somewhere, her family grieved for her. I shrugged it off. I didn't mind... After all... Killing was _fun..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Just wanted to let you guys in on a little secret :3 C'mere. Okay? You here? Alright... I'm writing a story about Prim and Cato :D I've wanted to do this for a while, and now I think I will. Anyway, read on. Favorite, review, subscribe. Thanks :) ~Squintz P.S. THE HUNGER GAMES BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS. I OBVIOUSLY, DID NOT WRITE THE BOOK. **

Chapter 7

It's not until later that night that I finally see Glimmer's face. Glimmer's face flashes in the sky, then Pearl's. I frown as the sky goes dark. So Girl on Fire, Thresh, the little girl Rue, the boy from 3, the girl from 5, and me, Marvel, Lover boy, and Cato. Just the 8 of us... I count the dead Tributes off on my fingers, then look down at the blood stains of the rock we camp out on. Marvel starts a fire, Lover boy keeps watch for us, and Cato sharpens his favorite sword with a pointed rock.

I scoot over to him, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Hey, Cato..." I say quietly.

"Hey..." He says, his tone low.

"I'm sorry about Glimmer..." I murmur, trying not to make him lose his mind.

He snarls, shoving me backwards. "You know what, Clove? It doesn't even _matter_! I knew she'd die anyway! She was too freaking stupid to live this long... Besides, I knew she bothered you... I didn't even _love_ her. Now, it doesn't even matter, Clove... I don't even care... Just go... Do something with your knives..." Cato snarls, standing up and walking away from me.

Peeta walks over, reaching out a hand and helping me up off the ground as Cato disappears from sight.

"You okay?" He asks, letting go of my hand.

His hands are enormous, compared to mine. But what did I expect from a brawny, tall boy? I nod silently, brushing my scratched up palms along my pants.

"I don't care about him, anyway. I know he'll end up killing me in the end..." I say quietly, looking down at my shoes. The dark, beat up leather surfaces of them are wearing.

"You won't die, Clove. I can assure you if anyone in this Arena you're smart enough to win against him... You're fast, you're nimble, you have the most amazing knife skills I _ever_ saw in all of Hunger Games history!" He exclaims, throwing his hands into the open air with excitement.

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "Yeah, that'll happen..." I say in a low voice, turning away and sitting on a fallen log that rests on the cool rock surface.

I look down at the floor. The blood streaks left by the infamous Glimmer... I blink, then turn to Peeta.

"And what about you? Aren't you scared?" I ask, standing up again, my muscles tensing.

"I don't fear what fate's going to throw me. Obviously, it's not a wild card. I'm bound to be killed in two, three days tops." He says, his tone showing fear.

Not even a _sliver. _I kick a pebble across the ground, then nod. "I guess... Well, then I guess we'll die knowing we accepted fate, right?" I ask.

I can already sense the Gamemakers editing out this entire conversation, probably focused on the Girl on Fire, somewhere in the woods. They would never let this conversation broadcast over Panem... Let alone _listen_ to it. Peeta shakes his head.

"You. You're going to win. You're stronger than him... You have the will, Cl-" He's cut off by his own, bloodcurdling yell.

I scream in surprise, diving back, gripping the blade of my knife. It's none other than Cato, tearing the sword from Peeta's thigh.

Peeta collapses to his knees, grabbing his leg and holding it tight, like it will fall off. By the looks of it, that cut isn't going to be pretty...

"Cato!" I scream in rage. "What are you _doing?_" I yell, charging and throwing myself at him.

He tumbles backwards onto the stone, taken by surprise from my sudden attack. Cato yells, grabbing me by the neck and rolling over so he crushes me with his knees. I'm pinned to the ground, struggling to breathe. His hands tighten around my throat before I jab the knife into his wrist, plunging it through his skin. He screams, twisting off of me and gripping it.

"Not so good on the other end, is it?" I scream, wiping the blood from my blade off on my jacket sleeve.

He mutters a swear, then cleans the blood off on his shirt.

"Thanks a lot, Clove. I thought we were allies." He spats, glaring at me.

I turn down to Peeta, who's writhing in pain. "Yeah, we are. So what about him?" I say, my voice is eerily grim.

"What about him, Clove?" Cato growls, tilting his head, his jaw flexing.

"Weren't we allies with him?" I yell in his face, shoving him hard by the shoulders.

He stumbles back, then walks to me, towering over me.

"I don't know Clove, why don't you ask him? It seems like he was just going to betray us anyway!" Cato yells back, shoving me to the floor. He shakes his head, turning and sitting on the log I sat on earlier.

I frown, standing again. Damn Cato for having such brute strength.

"Let's go..." Cato orders Marvel and I, leading us to the Cornucopia. I shiver, not wanting to be involved in anything anymore... I do want to kill, but I _seriously_ don't want to be around Cato... I know he can protect me, but lately, all he's been doing is hurting me...

We arrive at the Cornucopia a while later, picking up the freaked out boy from District 3, who claims he can help us out if we spare him. His name is Trentin, and he's willing to help us out if we can keep him alive. When we arrive, we see the amazing amount of goodies that are still _piled_ in the Cornucopia. We dig through, arranging the crates and packs and food bags in a pyramid, like Trentin told us, then stand back, letting him work his magic.

He digs up each mine from under the plates, then plants them in different spaces around the pile. I smirk. He's clever... We set up camp under two large tarps, supported by stakes of wood. I sleep with my head resting on my blue pack, my hand ready to fling my knife as soon as I wake, in case of trouble.

The next day, I wake up late to Marvel's yelling. It's early afternoon, and this lack of sleep is really killing me... I rub my back, sitting up.

"What?" I ask Marvel, keeping an eye on Cato, who's picking up his spear and following Marvel.

Marvel breaks off in a jog. I look to the sky. A large rope of gray smoke ascends into the sky. We run out, then see it's nothing but an empty, burnt pile of leaves. I frown, throwing a knife into the tree ahead of me.

"What the hell?!" I scream, kicking a rock.

Cato and I leave, pissed off and full of anger. Marvel stays behind, setting traps.

We've just reached the middle of the woods, when a loud, spine chilling explosion echoes in the distance... The same way we came from... I dart ahead of Cato, easily beating him back. He follows me, his face turning bright red in a fit of rage as we stumble upon the enormous wreckage of what _used_ to be our supply pile. Cato screams, falling to his knees and beating his fists into the grass, cursing and yelling furiously. I walk through the rubble, then pick up a charred, broken arrow.

"Hey, Cato..." I say quietly, walking back to him, then handing him the arrow.

Cato's face twists in a fresh, new wave of anger. He turns around, snatching Trentin's head with his bare hands, then twisting it around quickly. A loud snap occurs, then the cannon booms off. Cato frowns, shaking his head.

"I'm sick of waiting for Marvel... Let's go... We'll set up camp with what we have left..." He growls.

I look around, rage filling me. "You mean what we _don't _have left?" I scream, flailing my arms at the mess of ash in front of us. It rains down from the air, scraps of random packs and crates scattering the ground.

I shake my head, walking to the tarps and pulling out my blue pack, my sleeping bag, and my jacket.

"Whatever!" Cato screams back, snagging his own pack and walking off into the forest. I keep his pace, taking smaller, quicker strides than his own. I look down at the passing ground, my eyes occasionally flickering up to Cato. His face is still burnt red with anger. Hatred.

-_Two days later-_

Cato smirks, his hands curled in fists next to his sides.

"Okay, I'll lie over there..." He says, pointing to the thick outskirts of the forest, about a mile from the Cornucopia.

I nod, smiling deviously.

"Ready?" Cato asks, his lips still creased in that evil grin.

I laugh, my face copying his own smirk.

"Absolutely... If anything goes wrong, come and help... Okay?" I ask, grabbing his arm as he turns away.

Cato nods slowly, as if trying to process my emotion. "You'll be fine." He says, shaking my hand away, then running off quickly to his hiding spot.

Cato and I had devised a plan. A good one, too. He would lie in waiting for Thresh or the girl from District 5, then dart out and murder them when they came out. The Girl on Fire was mine to handle... We found out, two nights ago, that Marvel had died. And that Rue had died. It must've been something like Katniss had allied with Rue, Marvel killed Rue, then Katniss came and killed Marvel. That was the only way it worked in my head. I shake thought away, waiting for the amazing sound of Katniss running at me.

I peek from the around the Cornucopia's bright gold side, then stare out to see a fiery red mane of hair disappearing with a pack. I shake my head. _'Cato let her go...' _I think, rolling my eyes. Just then, a figure wearing a black jacket with a bow slung over its shoulder darts into the open, copying the girl from 5 and snatching the pack, pulling it over its shoulder. It's none other than Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. She runs right in my direction, stupidly, not expecting the trap...

Just when I hear her footsteps approaching, I jump out from my hiding, flinging a knife right at her face. She screams in a high pitched tone as it grazes her forehead, leaving an enormous gash. Blood drips into her eye, but she shoots an arrow at me anyway. Fortunately, I throw with my right, so when it lodges in the crevice of my arm, I pull it out. She slams into me just as I remove the arrow, knocking me to the ground. We tumble across the ground, rolling, fighting over who will have dominance. I have her pinned once, and she struggles. I pull out my large, thick knife, then plunge it right at her face.

She swiftly avoidsmy attempt, then rolls over, trying to pin me. I snarl, my face twisting in anger. Why can't she accept this? It's her fate! _'Not today, Girl on Fire.'_ I think, shaking my head. I roll atop Katniss, crushing her wrists with the soles of my boots, then pressing my knees into her chest. She struggles to displace me, but it's no use. I begin to think of a witty way to entertain the Capitol.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" I smirk, pressing the knife to her throat. She winces, then turns up to me, her eyes full of defiance.

"He's out there right now, hunting Cato." She smirks back at me, then screams out.

"Peeta! Peeta!" She yells. I curl my hand into a fist, throwing a punch at her throat.

She instantly goes silent. I turn my head, inspecting the surroundings, then turning back to her.

"Liar." I snicker. "You've probably got him strapped up to a tree, trying to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack?" I ask, my voice going dark as I say the next sentence.

"Medicine for Lover boy?" Katniss is still silent, staring at me. I hope she knows it's useless!

"Well, too bad he'll never get it..." I scoff, pushing my feet harder against her wrists.

She struggles again. "Forget it, District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we killed your pathetic little ally... What was her name again? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and I think we'll just have nature take care of Lover boy. How does that sound?"

I smirk and open up my jacket, showing her my fancy assortment of knives.

"Cato promised me I could have you if I gave the audience a show." I smile darkly, feeling her heart jolt into a race as I pull out my favorite blade.

The one with the curved blade. "Now... Where to start?" I think, carelessly wiping away the blood that covers her forehead with my jacket sleeve.

I tilt her head from side to side, examining each curve of her features, wondering where to start.

"I think..." I purr, "I think we'll start with your mouth... You won't have much use for your lips anymore... Want to blow Lover boy one last kiss?" I smirk, tracing the knife along the outline of her lips.

Katniss suddenly spits a mouthful of blood and saliva into my face. I flush with rage, wiping off the mess.

"Okay, let's get started." I snarl, beginning to work.

I've just torn the first cut into her lip when I'm dragged backwards into the air, screaming and kicking. I try everything in my power to escape. I dangle a foot off the ground, imprisoned in the arms of Thresh. I kick my legs, then I find myself on the ground, my body aching with a sudden soreness.

"You kill the little girl?" Thresh yells, his voice dark and full of rage.

"No! No I didn't! I swear!" I scream, crawling backwards like a spooked animal.

"I heard you! You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" Thresh yells again, and I see him lift his arm.

Enclosed in his palm is a large, pointed stone. It's the size of a small loaf of bread. I lose my mind there. And I see the Girl on Fire making a break for it. She grabs the pack, then runs for the forest.

"Cato!" I scream. "Cato!" I screech again. I hear his faint response.

"Clove!"

Suddenly, it's like time has sped up. Cato lunges at Thresh from behind, driving the sword through Thresh's back. Thresh collapses to his knees, blood spurting from his mouth. He then falls onto his face, his cannon booming off. His body pools in blood, pouring from his chest and his back. I get up quickly, my jacket stained with blood were Katniss shot me. I dive into Cato's arms, letting him hug me tight. I bury my face into his shoulder, going silent. I never really believed in fear until that moment. Good to know it's only a Game... I feel better, hugging Cato, but every Game must end at some time, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry updates have been slow. I love when you guys review, it drives me to keep writing :) You guys are fantastic and you're all my inspiration! I'll be sure to keep writing it :D ~Squintz **

Chapter 8

Cato tears from the embrace at the sound of a snapping twig. We look around, our eyes wide and alert. I grip the handle of my knife, then see a rabbit jump away into the forest. I roll my eyes, taking in a breath.

"Thank God..." I say quietly, hugging Cato again.

He brushes his fingers through my hair, then slowly pushes me away.

"No time for this..." He mutters brutishly, roughing his palms through his dirty blonde hair.

I nod, walking past the body of Thresh, who lies pooled in blood. We return to camp, covered in dirt, blood, and cuts. Cato insists on keeping watch while I sleep. So I sleep soundly, and dream of many different ways to kill Katniss...

When I wake up, I hear the loud boom of a cannon. It's about 9 in the morning, judging by the shadows that are cast along the ground. Cato's asleep, slouched against the trunk of a tree. I shake him awake, urging him to come alive.

"Cato, wake up! Someone died!" I scream, getting him to wake.

He blinks hard, yawning.

"Who?" He asks.

"Either it was Girl on Fire, Lover boy, or that redhead from 5." I say quietly, looking around.

"It had to have been District 5. Katniss easily could've killed her. That, and Peeta's too invincible to die, actually..." Just then, Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out over the Arena.

"Attention Tributes, the rule stating that only one Tribute may become a Victor has been... Revoked. As of now, two Tributes can win if they both originate from the _same _District. That is all."

I shrug, continuing the interrupted conversation with a grin. "I guess."

"Let's go hunt some coal miners..." Cato chuckles, standing, helping me up, and sweeping his sword from his belt. I nod in confirmation, then follow after him, as we begin to trekk through the woods.

It's eerily silent, and in early afternoon, it's dark already.

"Why's it so dark already?" I whisper, gripping Cato's arm.

"They're in a hurry to end it..." He replies, his voice solemn, yet anxious.

I frown. _'Good to know they've already counted you out, Clove. Way to go. You'll be dead in the next day. Tonight, even. They only did this to rub it in your face. Cato can't resist an opportunity to kill...' _I think to myself, continuing on after Cato. He stops, standing still.

"Shh... Did you hear that?" He asks, looking around, his sword pointed out in front of him. I stand back to back with him, facing the opposite end of the opening in the woods.

Then, suddenly, I'm taken by surprise as an enormous mutt leaps onto my chest and attempts to lock its jaws on my throat. I scream, plunging the thick blade over and over into its chest. _Thresh._ His dark eyes glare at me, even as he falls again. Cato helps me up just as Rue, the girl from 5, the boy from 3, and Glimmer and Marvel mutts burst through the brush. We dart from the scene, panting heavily.

"Get to the Cornucopia!" I scream at Cato, black dots covering my vision.

I feel like I'll faint. We explode through another layer of foliage and undergrowth, and then we slam carelessly into the Girl on Fire, and Lover boy. We pass them easily, and they follow, racing to the Cornucopia after us.

Cato lifts me atop, then I drag him up. It's hard, because he's so tall and heavy. He finally makes it up, and we sit there catching our breath and drawing our better weapons. Cato pulls out his long, curved sword. And I go for my bundle of throwing knives. I tuck the remaining 10 knives in my jacket for safe keeping, then gulp down a drink of water, then stand just as Girl on Fire makes it up the Cornucopia. Then, Lover boy. He pants, his face a dark purple. The mutts below are furiously scratching at the golden walls of the Cornucopia, barking and snarling.

We circle the two, conversing back and forth.

"Wow, can you believe District 12 made it so far this year?" Cato grins, walking alongside Katniss, only feet across from me.

"I know! What a grand show..." I snicker, giving Lover boy a noogie.

He ignores me, turning to face the sparkling floor. We circle them again, and that's when Lover boy snaps. He lunges backwards, gripping Cato's neck. But Cato is too strong. He overpowers him, grabbing him in a headlock, then standing on the edge of the Cornucopia. The Girl on Fire loads an arrow, and all I can do is watch.

"Shoot." Cato smirks, tightening his grip on Lover boy.

"Shoot. Do it. Then we both go down. And you and Clove can fight..." Cato says, shifting his arms even tighter around Lover boy.

Peeta struggles, his face turning bright red.

"Do it." Cato growls. Katniss looks over to Peeta.

And I see Peeta tap Cato's hand. That's when I pick up the knife, position the blade between my fingers, and throw it faster than the blink of an eye.

And then... Cato's screaming out as Peeta kicks him backwards, sending him over the edge with the knife in his hand. Peeta collapses to his knees, begging for air. His face is still red. I can hear the mutts tearing at Cato, ripping his skins apart, trying to kill him as slow as possible. I turn back to Katniss, who brings her bow up again.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, Girl on Fire..." I smirk, licking my teeth in a bloodthirsty figure.

"I'll shoot." Katniss threatens me.

I snicker. "Do it, then."

She does. She shoots the arrow, and I avoid the sailing weapon in just seconds, sending it right past my hips. When I turn back, Katniss is lunging at me. I'm thrust backwards, but I turn tables before she can make me hit the hard top of the Cornucopia, making her land on her back. _Thud!_ I shudder from the noise, then, I'm pushed onto my back by Katniss, who grasps a knife from my jacket.

I yell out as she thrusts the knife towards my head, pushing my head aside. She struggles to pull it from the top of the Cornucopia, the blade lodged in its material. I use this as an advantage, rolling out from under her and pinning her to the floor. She screams, then chokes as I shove her head over the side of the golden Cornucopia. Now her face matches Peeta's, bright red and struggling for air. I smirk.

"Any last words, Girl on Fire?" Katniss snarls, a sudden surge of adrenaline probably pumping through her veins.

She lifts herself up, pushing me down. I take the knife and hold it to her throat. She winces.

"What? You don't want to say goodbye to little Primrose?" I pout, shaking my head.

"Well that just won't do. Say goodbye, Katniss. For your sister." I demand, grabbing her by her braid and yanking her head up.

She begins to cry, tears streaming her face.

"Say goodbye, Katniss. C'mon. For little Primrose." I say, trying to act sad.

She blinks hard, then brings three fingers to her lips, and holds them out.

"I love you, Prim." She says quietly, a final tear rolling down her cheek.

Just then, a loud voice booms out over the microphone.

"Stop! Stop it!" He yells. We all look around, and I keep Katniss pinned.

Peeta throws up, then looks around with us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... May I present you the Victors, of the 74th Annual Hunger Games."

And suddenly, I realize. The mutts have gone. And the cannon never went off. They stopped the Games because an uprising would've been obvious if I'd have killed Katniss. All because she was the Girl on Fire... And her District had hope... _And_ _Cato was alive..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Updates have been slow, I know! I'm so sorry guys! SPOILER: Instead of the District 2 Tributes from Catching Fire, I'll be doing Cato and Clove for the Quell. Yes, I'm doing the Quell. It should be... Interesting :P Anyway, review, subscribe, favorite :) You guys rule! ~Squintz **

Chapter 9

I sit in the plain white room, my eyes burning with boredom. I bend my arm, testing the stitches on my wound from Katniss's arrow, then take a drink of the water sitting on the bed-side table next to me. The doors slide open in silence, and an Avox girl walks in. She sets down a tray with food and a little white note on top of it. I turn up to her. "Thanks." I say solemnly.

The girl nods, and leaves the room. I stare at the note as I eat, thinking it's mocking me. "You aren't bothering me." I say out loud.

No response... I shake my head, rolling my eyes. _'Face it Ensis, you're going senile.' _I think, staring down at my sandwich. I bite into it, then slam it back on the tray, picking up the note. I unfold it, then read it silently.

"_Hello Miss Ensis. I've been thinking lately, and I've decided we need to have a little chat, if you will. After your stylists have prepared you, and you have had your interview with Caesar, there will be a crowning. After the crowning, you and Cato are to come to my office immediately. There is no other option. If I do not see you there, you will get an escort from some Peacekeepers. Consider this." _

I flip the note over, expecting a death threat of some sort from my mother to be written across the back. It only reads the name of President Snow. "What the hell kind of a blackmail scheme_ is this?" _I scream, staring as my stylist walks into the room. I frown, shaking my head.

"Hey, Sev. Never thought I'd live to see you again." I snicker, a smirk crossing my face, replacing the frown that had plastered it seconds ago.

"Hello, Miss Ensis." Sev says, her voice not as shaky as usual. She walks over, her head held high.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head at her.

"You're mighty brave, aren't you, Clove?" She asks, standing with her hands on her hips.

"You could say I am, because I am, yes." I confirm, standing up. We're the same height.

"I bet you are. But, I bet you don't know what you're up against." Severa says lowly, her facial expression grim.

I shake my head again. "What the hell are you talking about, Sev?" I ask, my voice beginning to sound irritated. Mostly because I was sick of the riddles she was giving me.

"Snow thinks you're planning an uprising with District 12." Severa laughs, rolling her eyes.

"No way." I groan, dropping my head. "What an idiot!" I yell out loud.

Severa ignores me, then takes my wrist. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She says, leading me out the door.

We walk down the squared hall of the white facility, then come to two big silver doors. She swings the both open, leading us right into the room behind the Chariot Hall. We walk through the room, and she leads me down a turning hallway, right into the room I was prepared in for Interviews. A new dress sits in waiting for me, hanging on the edge of the mirror.

"This time, I chose something more you." Severa winks, sitting on the black leather sofa in the corner.

I walk over, my eyes widened in awe at the gorgeous dress. It was slim and black, with no straps. It was so simple, but so beautiful. I pluck it from the hanger, then charge behind the curtains, and return wearing the dress. Severa picks up two tiny black diamonds, then she places them on the wings of my eye liner. I stare at myself in the mirror, spinning a few times. Severa claps.

"I think you did good, Sev." I smile honestly at her, running my hands over the smooth dress. She hands me a pair of black high heels, then gestures to my feet.

"Even though they won't see your feet, you still have to wear them." She sighs, shaking her head. "They want you to be fantastic, no matter what..."

I nod, then battle the high heels onto my feet. Severa giggles as I do so. And then, the fun is ruined. Because Cato walks into the room...


	10. Chapter 10

**if Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates! I been really busy, but thankfully, I should be able to get back on track! Here's a late update of my Career story, enjoy! Favorite, Subscribe, Review! ~Squintz **

Chapter 10

The tenseness of the situation rests over the room like the blanket of snow that covers District 2 during the winter. Cato charges right for me, and Severa just screams. Cato's whole hand is bandaged, but he somehow manages to pin me to the wall and hold my neck with his hand.

"What the _hell_ was that, Clove? What is _wrong _with you?" He yells in my face, his entire skin color changing to red to match his look of rage.

"What's wrong with _me? _What's wrong with_ you, _Cato?" I scream back, slapping him hard across the face, since I can barely breathe now. He releases his grip, forcing me to fall, but then pins me back again, pushing my shoulders into the wall. Severa has disappeared.

"Nothing! I'm not an idiot like you, Clove! I didn't do anything wrong! _I _was supposed to win! Not all of _us_!" His face twists in rage as he tightens the grip on my shoulders.

"You? You were supposed to win? I didn't do anything! How the _hell_ was I supposed to know they'd end the Games right there? I was about to kill her, Cato! I was! Honest!" I try to reason with him, but there's no point. He'll just end up killing me right here, I'm sure.

"Yeah, right! You were probably going to favor her, like you did Peeta! Do you know what you even _did_, Clove?" He screams. I actually don't... I don't even know what made me do that. So I shake my head no, watching Cato knit his brows in confusion as he breaks out in anger again. "You are a traitor! I hope you're happy! You deceived all of us! Even me! I should've killed you the _second_ you laid your hands on Glimmer!" Cato yells, his eyes bloodshot with red.

"I knew you loved her!" I scream, accusingly jabbing a finger into his chest. Cato grabs me by the hair and throws me against the ground, pulling me back up by my ponytail and punches me right in the eye. I snarl in rage, throwing my fist right into his nose.

_Crack! _

The noise sends chills down my spine and blood oozes down Cato's face. I snatch the knife that was always hidden in my shirt, and press it to Cato's neck. "I swear on my mother's grave, if you ever touch me again, so help me I will slit your neck right where you stand. Understand?" I growl, pushing the knife further against Cato's skin.

He nods slowly, then shoves me away. "And if you ever mention Glimmer again, I'll scalp you alive and then slowly kill you." Cato flashes me a twisted grin, blood dribbling down his chin. Severa suddenly reappears, a mob of Peacekeepers running after her. They snatch Cato by the arms, then drag him from the room.

Severa rushes over, examining my face. "Good god, Clove! Are you okay?" She asks, brushing her thumb over my cheek as she looks at my eye, which is throbbing with pain like there's no tomorrow. I favor it as she pulls her hand away. "Sorry, did it hurt?" She asks, fear covering her face.

"No, I'm just keeping away for fun." I laugh, shaking my head. Suddenly, looking at Severa's relieved expression, I feel a tinge of guilt in my chest that sparks into a wildfire.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Severa. For being so terrible to you. Those Tribute costumes were actually pretty cool." I smile shyly, holding my arm that Katniss had shot during the Games.

Surprise covers Severa's face, and she tilts her head. "It's okay, really, Clove. It's fine. The costumes were stupid anyway, I know..." Severa says quietly, tracing her finger over the little silver comb in her hand.

"Okay... I'm just... Sorry." I say quietly, pulling her into a sudden embrace. She looks taken aback, then just hugs me back. When I pull away, I see her smiling at me.

"Let's go fix that eye of yours... You're first, you know?" Severa smiles at me, taking my hand and leading me to the stage behind the interview stage. I follow behind patiently, watching the passing prep team that is Cato's and the prep teams preparing Katniss and Peeta. The envy that drove me to wish Cinna was my stylist disappears as I'm sat down in a tall chair.

Severa decorates my eye in a skin-colored make up, her short, black hair swaying from side to side as she works contently, occasionally batting the brush she's using in more of the makeup. I try not to flinch through the pain, but she hands me a tiny pill.

"Take that and all the pain will go away. The swelling will go with it." Sev winks at me, her bright blue eyes smiling at me. I grin, then swallow the pill down, drinking some water from a little glass sitting on Severa's makeup desk.

"Alright, you're done. Now come on, interviews in 3 minutes!" She exclaims excitedly, plucking me from the chair and rushing me backstage.

"Okay, okay!" I laugh, being dragged behind her. When we arrive at our destination, she nudges me on stage. "Hurry, go! Shine." She smiles, ushering me forward as the roar of the crowd fills my ears.

Bluntly, I wander on stage, smiling weakly. The crowd just continues on cheering as I wave, a few even jolting onto their feet. They clap and whoop and laugh as I sit down, still smiling and waving at them. Caesar's hair is bright red, pulled into a ponytail. His hair always matches his outfit, and it brings a real smile to my face.

"Hello, Miss Ensis. Fancy meeting you here, again." Caesar smiles, taking my hand and patting it, then placing it back on my lap. I cross my legs, looking out to the crowd.

"Glad to see you, Caesar." I chuckle, waving to a whistling Capitol citizen that stands in the front of the crowd.

"Well, you sure have some fans, Clove. Care to see?" Caesar asks, pulling out a little remote and clicking it.

Instantly, reels of Capitol citizens in their Square watching the Games play. A woman dressed in all pink with a piece of bright orange coral for her nose cheers on screen when I fling the knife at Katniss' face.

A man with bright, blue hair that stands on end hollers and hoots when I brutally murder Glimmer. Caesar laughs at the reactions from the current Capitol crowd, his fake teeth shifting in his mouth. When the clip ends, the screens in the back of the theater return to their normal color, and images of me are placed on a few, just like the first night.

I turn back to Caesar, smiling weakly at him. "So, Clove. I think we're all dying to know: Were you jealous of Glimmer and Cato's relationship?" He grins, looking to the crowd that cheers in agreement.

"Well, from what Cato told me, there was no relationship." I smirk deviously, knowing Cato's probably tearing his hair from his head right now.

The crowd gasps in unison, and I snicker. "We all thought it was _obvious_!" Caesar gushes, placing his hands over his knee. The crowd hollers and people scream my name, others chanting it in sync.

"And what was up with the District 10 boy?" Someone in the crowd screams over the cheers, jabbing a finger at me. Probably a representative of District 10. I sigh, ignoring him.

"So Cato and Glimmer were never together?" Caesar asks, the crowd beginning to get on my nerves since they won't shut up.

"No, they weren't!" I yell.

Then Cato charges on stage and snatches me up by the hair. I scream, then shove him down. The crowd gasps again, everything going silent. Caesar cowers behind his white, pod-looking chair, his eyes peering over the plastic surface.

"You swore." He growls at me, his teeth clenched as he slowly gets up.

"It's an interview! It's a question you stupid fu-" Cato cuts me off again.

"I don't care, Clove! You made a promise! What the hell is wrong with you, Clove?" Cato screams, shoving me against the chair and turning away. Cato walks off stage, his fists clenched to his sides. Caesar gets up again, his eyes open wide as the crowd slowly sits down again.

"Well, sorry. I didn't know that'd happen..." Caesar says quietly, sitting down in his chair once more. "Sorry." He laughs nervously, then decides to restart the interview.

"How did you feel when you discovered Cato was alive, even though you betrayed him?" Caesar asks stupidly, a weak smile crossing his face.

"I didn't betray him..." I growl, standing up and flashing my middle finger to the crowd.

Caesar tries to move, but I pull my hidden knife out and point it at Caesar. "Don't you move an inch..."

I turn back to the crowd, showing my finger to them again. "All you idiots should know better than to cheer on Cato and Katniss and Peeta. Stopping the Games is for morons who _clearly_ don't know what the Games do to you!" I yell, feeling my face turning red.

"I hope all of you have children that are taken away to the Districts, where they'll be reaped and thrown into the Games. I hope they die in the bloodbath and that if they win, their own future children will be thrown into that Arena that is a living form of Hell!" I scream louder now, hearing the thud of Peacekeepers' boots on the stage.

"By the way, I would've won, had it not been your idiotic, biased choosing of favorites! Whether you like it or not!" I announce as I'm dragged off stage, then beaten senseless by a few Peacekeepers. Cato watches in the distance, and I feel his eyes burning into my back.

I collapse in a heap on the floor, and minutes later I feel my self being lifted, and then I'm in the elevator, being cradled in someone's arms. When I look up, it's none other than Peeta.

"Hey, I'm sorry that happened to you..." Peeta says quietly, letting me lean my head against his arm.

"It's okay..." I say quietly, my voice nasal from my blood-clogged and broken nose. Peeta looks down at me, his blue eyes practically smiling at me.

"You'll be okay. Severa said she'd help heal you, but I have to take you up to your room..." He begins to walk forward when the elevator stops and the doors open. He walks me over to my room, opens the door, and sets me gently on my bed.

"Get some sleep, Clove. I have to go to my stupid interview..." Peeta frowns, looking down at me as I rest my head on my pillow.

"Alright..." I say quietly, tracing a finger along the blue blanket that lies across the mattress. Peeta begins to walk out, but I sit up, talking quietly.

"Thank you..." I whisper. He turns, offers me a kind, honest smile, and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ready for a twistful chapter? Hope you are! It's so twisted, I'm making up words! :D Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy guys! ~Squintz**

Chapter 11

I can't describe exactly how I feel around Peeta, but it's an odd sensation that's quite like no other. And I'm beginning to think that Cato is catching on. I wish I could be around Peeta more often, but the Victory Tour is going to begin tomorrow, and I haven't gotten to spend much time with him... While I'm thinking, I'm trying to decide whether or not I can muster the courage to go and talk to him.

Senselessly, I lift myself from the velvety chair that I rest in, and walk past the dark windows of Floor 2. It's night time, and the only light that seeps into the room is that of the Capitol buildings outside. I press a finger to the cold window, then continue on, trudging silently to the elevator. Ah, how much I'll miss this elevator. It holds so many memories... Sarcasm.

I step into the open elevator, then push the 'Close' button, punching my fingertip into the '12' button. The elevator stalls, then begins to climb upward. Impatiently, I lean against the wall of the elevator, tapping the rail that lines the wall. It's even more mind-numbing waiting to see Peeta than it is waiting for the gong in the Arena. When the elevator doors finally open, I dash stealthily into the District 12 Penthouse, running to the door on the left.

Since all the floors are the same, the males rooms are always on the left. Gently, I knock on the door, praying he'll answer. But he doesn't. The next thing I suspect, is that he's up on the next floor, so I sneak across the room and climb the stairs, trying not to make any noise. I look around the empty roof, seeing no one there, then step forward.

"Peeta?" I say quietly, taking a few more slow steps.

"Hello? Is anyone-"

"Boo!" Peeta jumps out from behind, gripping my shoulders as he twirls me around to face him.

"Damn you! Scared me to death!" I squeal, pushing him away. My heart gets all fluttery and I begin to blush for some reason. What is happening?

When I turn away, Peeta pulls me back against him, smiling down at me. My palms get all sweaty, and even though he isn't completely holding me, I feel nervous. I don't want to screw up... I don't want to be Clove in front of Peeta. I want to be... Myself...

"You know, I was waiting for you to come around..." Peeta laughs, turning me around again and poking my nose.

"Were you now?" I giggle, poking his nose back.

"Mmhmm." He chuckles, walking to the open window and patting the ledge next to him.

"Why me?" I ask quietly, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my kneecaps.

"I don't know... We had some time in the Arena... You saved me from certain death, even though you totally betrayed Cato... And, well, I've just sort of taken a liking to your company." Peeta smiles at me, turning out to the Capitol lights.

"Oh, when did you begin to like my company?" I ask him, looking down at the 13 floor fall beneath us. Chills run down my spine.

"Can't remember exactly. Just, probably around the time that Clove Ensis disappeared." Peeta says with a rather serious tone. Am I really that much of an open book?

"There is no other Clove. I am myself. Clove is myself. I'm one person. I'm Clove. I'm Clove Ensis. No one else." I say with a bit of an edge, standing up and brushing off my sweat pants.

"Clove, don't go." Peeta frowns, grabbing my wrist.

"And why not?" I challenge.

"Did I not tell you I enjoy your company?" Peeta smiles at me, and I can't help but sit down again. That smile just makes me melt.

"Well, I think you did... But I can't remember." I grin at him, swinging my leg over the edge of the window.

"Huh... Maybe I should remind you more often," Peeta laughs, poking my shin with his shoe.

Just then, there's a creaking near the stairs, and a dark figure stands in the entrance of the stairwell. Peeta and I fall silent, and look towards the noise. The figure begins to step forward, and I grip the knife that's hidden in my shirt. When the figure steps into the light, I hear the familiar voice.

"Hello, Clove. Hello, Peeta."

It's Katniss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the slow updates, again, I'll try to be more fluent with the updating! Sorry this chapter is so short! Anyway, Read, Review, Favorite, and Subscribe! Enjoy! ~Squintz**

Chapter 12

"So, you had a crush on me 'forever'," Katniss puts air quotes around the word forever, taking a step forward, "But, you're now with knife girl?"

"Knife girl?" I growl at her. "I practically saved your life from Cato, Girl on Fire..."

"Guys, knock it off!" Peeta yells, gripping his hair.

My black eye pulses as my eyes squint in anger, and Katniss walks over, grabbing me by the sleeves of my jacket. She shoves me to the wall, then shakes her head.

"It's a television show, Katniss! I did it for that! Haymitch told me to, Katniss. Haymitch told me to..." Peeta growls at her, standing defensively in front of me.

"Peeta, what about District 12? What are they going to say? Snow already thinks we have an uprising, and he's going to stop at nothing to kill us..." Katniss says darkly, beginning to slowly pace the floor.

"You got that note, too?" I ask, stepping to the side of Peeta.

They both nod in unison, and I tilt my head. So President Snow does have something in mind... How weird... Gee, I can't imagine why he would want to kill all of us just because of me...

"Well, since we're all doomed to die some time, why not do what we want now? Why are you mad, Katniss?" Peeta asks, looking down.

"Because I thought you really liked me... And maybe I was starting to like you, too... But that doesn't matter anymore..." Katniss frowns, walking down the steps again.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Clove. I... I have to go get her... I'm so sorry..." Peeta says, putting his head in his hands.

"It's okay. I understand," I say quietly, smiling sadly at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." Peeta replies, kissing my forehead, then walking down the stairs after Katniss.

Thank the stars for the Victory Tour. Without it, I wouldn't be able to see Peeta... I walk to the elevator downstairs, then go back down to floor 2, sneaking across the cold concrete floor. I pray Cato won't wake up, so I'm extra quiet. I collapse on my back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. How long until I'm killed by Snow? I'm smarter than he thinks... Maybe I'll run away. Maybe I'll pay Cato to kill me instead of suffering through the more terrifying forms of paranoia and torture that Snow would be sure to bring.

I shake my head, rolling onto my side. It's oddly hot in my room, so I get up and open the window, then turn off the lamp on the bedside table. When I'm comfortable, I push my hand under the pillow and close my eyes, hoping to slip into a dreamless sleep, instead of imaging different ways to be killed by the President. Thankfully, I do, and it's the first time I've slept good in this entire trip.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter takes place a year after the Hunger Games were won by Clove, Cato, Katniss, and Peeta. The victory tour has passed, and today is the Reaping of the 75th Annual Quarter Quell. Get ready, because things have changed :3 Enjoy! Review, please! ~Squintz**

Chapter 13

I shuffle past the granite counter tops in the kitchen, my fingertips grazing a bundle of knives that lie on the surface. I was always prepared for anything Snow would throw my way. I would gladly return the throw with my own knives. I hear a knock on the door, then open it up.

Cato, now standing at 6 foot 5, stands on the porch. "Ready to go, Clove?" He asks in an arrogant tone. Even though he was a year older, his big-headedness never changed.

"Sure, one second." I nod, staring into the mirror next to the door as I attempt to put on my last amethyst earring. When it's finally clicked in, I nod, then follow him out the door, closing it behind me.

Victor's Village, in District 2, was closer to the Square than most homes. About half a mile ahead. Cato and I walk in silence, until I break it by beginning a conversation.

"So, Cato, what do you think Snow will be up to this year?" I ask, playing with the frill on my little white dress.

"Probably nothing good..." He nods.

"The usual." I reply, stepping in line to be checked in.

The people in the line step aside, for Cato as well, and we get our fingertips pricked, then we're ushered into the crowds. I turn to him, then smile sadly as the District Representative walks on stage. The crowd hushes, and she smiles in a confused fashion at us.

"Well, uh, this year... For the Quell... The Tributes will be reaped from an existing pool of Victors..." She nods, walking to the bowl full of names. All mine... And all Enobaria's. She plunges her hand in, then walks back to the microphone.

"Our female Tribute, will be last year's winner, miss Clove Ensis!" She announces with glee.

I sigh, then walk out into the isle. The excitement from last year's Reaping has faded from me, and is now lifeless. Peacekeepers follow me on stage, and I stand there with my arms folded.

"Our male Tribute, last year's winner as well! Mister Cato Cleave!" She squeals as Cato makes his way on stage.

I'm surprised his biceps haven't made his skin-tight black t-shirt explode already. I watch his ripped figure step up on stage beside me. And he shakes my hand, smiling at me with a devious grin.

Even though he had pretended to forget about the 74th Annual Hunger Games, I'm pretty sure all of us had remembered... And I'm definitely sure that none of us would ever forget. Since Cato had pretended... He knew that this was his chance to get back at me. And I knew too. I was going to die at the hands of Cato. My old best friend... And my partner. All thanks to President Snow.


	14. Chapter 14

**A very short chapter, since I'm updating MOST of my stories today. And, train rides really aren't too important to me! ~Squintz P.S. Enjoy, anyway!**

Chapter 14

"So, Clove... Any plans for these Games? Such as... I don't know... Backstabbing?" Cato asks, taking a sip of water.

"Please, just shut the hell up, Cato... I don't need this lecture. You have to come up with something new, because this one is getting old." I blow out a heavy sigh.

I feel as if this just happened yesterday. Sitting in this same train, seeing this same face in front of me, looking out this same window, getting ready to go into this same horrible Game. It's not really as good as it looks, I found out. The fame, the fortune, the protection. Seems like none of it will ever last. Cato scuffs his shoe along the carpet, shaking his head.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Why what?" I reply.

"Why did you backstab me? I _trusted_ you..." Cato says in a bit of a different tone.

I actually feel a little tinge of guilt build up within me, but I try my hardest to ignore it.

"I..." I grope for a reason, "Did you ever feel... Actually... Liked?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" Cato asks.

"Like... Have you ever felt somebody else's emotions and thoughts on you... Go into you?" I ask in a confusing way.

"Uh... I don't think so."

"Well, I could feel how Katniss was feeling... And how Peeta was feeling... And... And they were... They were _scared_... Of you, Cato. And of me... I knew I had to do something... So... I did what I did." I explain quietly.

There's an unsettling silence that begins to seep into the air, but Cato says something before it becomes unbearable.

"What happened to you, Clove?" He asks.

I consider this for a second, then turn to him with a serious face.

"I grew a heart, Cato." I say, standing and walking from the dining cart.


End file.
